


Noticed Hurts

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cap-IM Fanwork Like It's 2012 Fest, Gen or Pre-Slash, Identity Porn, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: A response to the prompt "hurt!Tony", with some identity porn and a worried Steve thrown in for good measure.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	Noticed Hurts

For a billionaire, Tony Stark gets injured surprisingly often.

It’s not that Steve thinks that Iron Man does a bad job—he has seen his friend in action saving lives, and doesn’t doubt that he does his best every single time he’s called to action. But the fact remains that it’s very common to see the Avengers benefactor either bruised underneath fancy concealer or walking somewhat stiffly. It worries Steve. He finds himself storing first aid supplies all over the mansion just in case, and nagging Jarvis for updates on “Sir’s health” whenever Stark takes ill.

He can’t help himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on DW as a comment response. I thought I could get away with no title.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You’re Walking a Little Funny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258586) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)




End file.
